Revenge
by ThisOldGirl
Summary: Jamie had no idea when he agreed to collect Nicki what was about to happen. Sometimes revenge is a dish best served cold. My first ever fanfiction. X
1. Chapter 1

Jamie picked Nicki up from her friends party at 10:30pm, his sister Erin had asked him to do it as she was stuck in the office longer than she had anticipated. As they rounded the corner to join the road to Erin's apartment block jamie noticed in his rear view mirror a van coming up behind them fast, just at that instant Nicki yelled and turning his attention back to the road jamie saw a car parked across the street. Slamming on the breaks as hard as he could his car skidded several feet before slamming into the car.

"Are you ok" he groaned turning to Nicki but she didn't have time to respond before his door was yanked open and a large man reached through, unlocking the seatbelt and dragging Jamie from the car

"UNCLE JAMIE" Nicki screamed as she saw her uncle being wrestled to the ground and his hands bound behind his back. Just then her own door was opened and she was also dragged from the car. She saw jamie doing his best to fight off his assilants, kicking out at them before a punch to his stomach and side of his head killed the fight in him. As he was grabbed by his arms he joined Nicki on being bundled into the back of the van that had been behind them and with their captors were driven away.

"Who are you" jamie asked from his position on the floor, Nicki was sat on a bench between two of the men tears staining her cheeks. "What do you want" he asked when none of them seemed eager to give up an answer. "Please just let her go" he said trying to push himself up.

One of the men turned to his friend and nodded. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief thinking they were going to release his niece, instead the second man stood up and punched jamie hard to the side of his head. With the movement of the van and his hands bound he was unable to save himself falling. He hit the floor, his head ricocheted off the metal. His vision burst coloured spots, and his head exploded in agony right before darkness took hold and he passed out.

"UNCLE JAMIE" Nicki screamed, dropping to her knees by his head. "Uncle Jamie, please wake up" she touched his cheek, he was out cold. As the men three men in the van just laughed all she could do was kneel there and hold her Uncle and pray that they would get out of this alive.

Erin returned to her apartment around 11:30pm. It was dark, assuming that Nicki was already in bed & her younger brother probably snoozing on the sofa she tried to enter as quietly as possible. However it wasn't long before she noticed the absence of jamie, walking to Nicki ' s room wondering why jamie would leave her daughter alone she peeked into the bedroom and started to panic when greeted with an empty bed.

The sound of her phone ringing made Erin jump, going for her handbag she expected it to be jamie or Nicki explaining where they were but it wasn't. "Hi Danny, have you seen Jamie? He picked Nicki up from a party a while ago & they're still not home." The longer than expected silence from her big brother made Erin's stomach lurch "Danny, what's happened?"

Danny was at the scene, stood beside the wreckage of his kid brothers car, in his hand he held the small beaded handbag which contained his nieces phone & make up. "Erin, we've found jamie ' s car on 10th & becket. It's been in an accident." Before Erin could respond Danny continued knowing he had to get it out "and they're missing. We've got Nicki ' s bag & the keys were still in the ignition. I'm sorry sis, we don't know what's happened"

In her apartment Erin sank onto the sofa "oh god."

"I've got the officers checking with control & the hospitals to see if anyone has taken them there. As soon as I know anything I'll call. " danny assured her "maybe you should head over to dad's, I'll be in contact as soon as I can"

Erin nodded to herself and told her big brother she'd head over to her fathers place. Too in shock to argue or think any further she grabbed her keys and left. It then occurred to her,the road closure a block from her building it must have been for jamie ' s accident. She would have to detour around.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie groaned, his head was pounding in a way he felt it might explode. Moving his hand to rub his aching temples he realised he couldn't move. Suddenly the events of earlier came flooding back and he opened his eyes with panic. He could see he was in a basement, his hands were chained above his head against the back wall. His feet had chains attached to metal loops in the floor. There was no doubt that this room had been created for this purpose.

Scanning the room in panic he felt a mixture of relief and worry when he saw Nicki. She was curled up on a small metal bed in the corner to the far left of him.

"Nicki" he whispered, trying to stay quiet. She looked up and seeing him awake ran over to him "oh thank god uncle jamie, I thought you were never going to wake up" jamie saw her face was stained with tears, she was shivering slightly in the cold room.

"Are you ok, did they hurt you?" He asked her "I'm fine. They just bought me down here. Didn't say anything. Just locked you up" it was then she turned her attention to jamie ' s wrists, they were bleeding. The weight of his unconcious body had caused the shackles to cut into his wrists. Noticing her gaze jamie spoke softly to her "Nicki, I'm ok. Right now we need to find a way to get you out of here"

"Us out of here uncle jamie, I'm not leaving you"

"Look Nicki, clearly they've got some kind of issue with me otherwise I would'nt be chained to the wall. Maybe they didn't expect you to be with me, I dunno? Either way if we can find a way you need to get out of here and call 911. Do you understand"

Jamie heard the lock on the door click and stopped talking, turning his attention to whomever was about to walk through and hopefully the answers as to why he was there in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin was sat at the kitchen table, coffee that had long ago gone cold in her hand. Her father and grandpa also sat with her, equally cold coffees. Danny had called them a little while ago to let them know the hospitals had no record of a patient matching Nicki or Jamie ' s descriptions and no 911 call had been logged outside of the report of an abandoned crash site. Jamie ' s vehicle and the one he t-boned were already in the forensics labs, highly trained technicians combing both vehicles for any kind of clue they could find. Anything that could help give a clue as to what happened to the missing family members.

Frank looked up as the back door opened and his eldest son Danny walked in. Frank knew it was against policy for him to have his oldest son investigating the disappearance of his youngest son, but he also knew his son was one of the best in the business and if anyone could find jamie and Nicki it would be danny.

Danny sat heavily in the remaining chair, his forehead showed the tension the rest of the family were feeling.

"Nothing. No prints, no fibres. Tyres caked in a million things that could have come from any road in New York state" he sighed frustratedly, turning to his sister he could see how hard she was fighting back the tears. Not usually one to show herself crying danny knew she was battling to stay sane.

"Don't worry sis, we'll find Nicki. I promise" danny said covering Erin's hand with his. Erin just nodded. Frank eyed his children, felt their pain. He had lost one son already, finding out his fellow cops had executed Joe was a hard pill to swallow at the best of times. Now here he was with another son missing, he was just thankful that Mary wasn't still here to have to witness the family's continued turmoil. Sometimes it felt like they couldn't catch a break. Henry stood up "I'll make some fresh coffee" he said, pulling the cold coffees from his son and grandaughters fingers. He felt as useless as the rest of them. Silence filled the kitchen except for the sound of the kettle boiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The door to the basement opened and jamie was blinded by a bright light. He made out 4 figures walking in, one holding what looked like a camera with the offending light. One shorter man stood behind and a larger man to his side. A woman walked from behind them and over to Nicki, taking her gently by the arm she whispered to her "hey kid, why don't you come to the bathroom. Get your face cleaned up, I'll make you some tea" Nicki turned to her uncle jamie, he nodded letting her know he would be fine and to go with the lady. He hoped perhaps that this could be Nicki ' s chance to escape.

As Nicki left the room jamie turned his attention back to the bright light and the men in shadow. He heard a click, and then the voice stood behind the camera man spoke.

"Detective Reagen, you put my little brother behind bars where he was tortured and killed by those who wished to hurt me. Now I have your little brother and you can watch as we do the same to him. Payback!"

Jamie heartbeat was racing at the words he just heard, this man knew his brother. He squinted at the bright light trying to see if he could make out a face but he was hidden in the shadows. As the larger man approached jamie tried to sink back, the wall and shackles giving him no escape. A crackling noise turned his attention to what the man had in his right hand. He walked up to jamie, taking his left hand he gripped the collar of jamie shirt and pulled down, ripping open the buttons and exposing jamie ' s bare chest and pale skin. His eyes met jamie ' s, jamie saw his right arm start to move

"Wait, you don't want to...ARRRRGGH" Jamie didn't get the chance to finish his plea before a cattle prod was jammed against his abdomen. Electricity surged through his body, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Pain gripped his every breath and just when he thought he would pass out the prod was pulled away. He sagged against his restraints, trying to catch his breath. The light still blinding him, his body felt like it weighed a tonne. His muscles didn't feel like they could carry him. Determined not to show the pain jamie pushed against the wall with his back to try to get back to his chained feet. With every ounce of strength he could muster he stood his ground, relieved that Nicki was not around to see this.

"Detective, your baby brother has got balls ill give him that." Came the voice again. Jamie lifted his chin, determined. "Say goodnight kid" was the last words he heard before the cattle prod was thrust into his side again, he fought with the pain , and the begging of his brain to just surrender to the darkness encroaching upon him. But it was a losing battle. As the darkness enveloped him he collapsed, the shackles still keeping him against the wall. His legs were limp, eyes closed. As the camera moved forwards towards his face it gave a clear shot of his sweating brow. The light clicked off, the camera stopped and the men all turned and left the room. Left jamie to his darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Frank, Henry, Danny and Erin just stared at the frozen image on their computer screen. Jamie, eyes closed. They had just watched the video emailed to them and now no - one knew what to say.

"No Nicki" Erin spoke up first, her worry for her daughter clear to see on her face. Henry put his hand around her shoulders "I'm sure she's ok. She's tough" Erin just looked down at her hands.

Frank turned his attention to Danny, he could see the anger building in him before his eldest burst out

"That son of a bitch, too afraid to show his face to me. When I find out who it is he'll wish he'd never set eyes on me" grabbing his phone he rang Jackie. He knew his partner would be sat waiting for him to call with any news, she herself had been scouring hours of cctv footage anything to try to get a lead. As Danny filled her in on what they had just seen she sat down heavily in her chair.

"Jackie, I need you to check and see if any of my collars died in prison, I can't imagine there will be many at all so it shouldn't be too hard to find out who this son of a bitch is"

"Sure Danny"

" We're sending the email to tech, see if they can trace it's originating IP address, or find anything out from the video. I'm on my way in, I'll see you soon"

"Danny, it's fine you should stay with your family. I can handle it here"

"Thanks, but I need to do this. The maniac has my brother and neice I can't just sit around waiting"

"Ok, see you soon".

Danny hung up the phone and spun round to grab his coat. Putting his hand on Erin's shoulder as he walked out. Whoever this was who had his family were in big trouble now. As he drove away he couldn't get the image of his brother in pain out of his head. He wanted to scream and vomit at the same time. His heart beat heavily against his chest, he just hoped his baby brothers was still beating too.


	6. Chapter 6

Nicki followed the lady out of the basement, she was terrified for her uncle but she could tell that whatever was about to happen he didn't want her to see it. The kindness of the lady came as a surprise, given the current situation she found herself in. In the bathroom she sorted herself out and splashed some water on her face. Looking in the mirror she could see her eyes were puffy from the crying she had done when jamie was unconcious. The men who took her hadn't hurt her, in fact other than being locked in the basement nothing untoward had occurred.

Nicki looked around the bathroom, the only window was too small even for her small frame to get through. Even so she tried to open it figuring maybe she could shout for help but it was locked shut, the frosted glass not giving anything away about her location.

Opening the door she found the woman stood outside. She had blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and was wearing simple jeans, Tshirt and boots. "I bet you're hungry, come on" she said ushering Nicki out the bathroom and down the hall. At the bottom of the hall they turned right into a really nice kitchen. The place they were was no dump, it was well looked after. Sitting at the kitchen table Nicki scanned around. Across the hall from her looked to be a sitting room and at the end of that was the front door, her way out. Seeing Nicki staring the lady shut the kitchen door.

"I'm Justine, what's your name love?"

"Nicki...what are they doing to my uncle?" Nicki hoped she sounded braver than she felt, truth was she had never felt so terrified in all her life.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Don't worry, no one will hurt you. It's unfortunate you were with your uncle when Marlon took him. I won't let them hurt you. Here drink this. ..."

Justine passed Nicki a cup of tea which Nicki gratefully drank, followed by a cheese sandwich.

"Can I take something down to my Uncle Jamie, he's probably hungry too?" Nicki asked hopefully. Justine just looked at her, Nicki thought she looked frightened

"Maybe later. "

"Who are those men, you said Marlon?"

"Marlon works for my brother."

"Whose your brother?"

"You ask a lot of questions"

"Wouldn't you in my position. Look, I'm just worried for my uncle. He's chained up down there like some stray dog. He's already been knocked unconcious by I'm guessing Marlon. Please...Please can you help me . Let me go, I won't tell anyone about you helping me. Just let me go and get help for my uncle, please"

For a second there Nicki thought justine looked to be considering her request when a cry erupted from the basement. Nicki stood up at the sound of her uncles cry "What are they doing to him, they're hurting him"

Justine rested a shaking hand on Nicki ' s arm. "Sit down love" Nicki sat, her ears listening for any more sounds from the basement. A few minutes later another cry erupted and then silence. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks

"Here..." justine said as she handed Nicki some tissue. Footsteps soon came down the hall and three gentlemen walked into the kitchen. Nicki put her head down, she couldn't look them in the face. She was trying her hardest not to shake in terror. The smaller of the men spoke first to the man holding the camera "load it up Angelo and send it to our friends"

"Sure thing Santino" and the man named as Angelo headed off to the sitting room.

Santino sat at the table with Nicki, justine handed him a drink.

"I'm sorry you got caught up in this kid" Santino said. "It's nothing personal with you. I'm not going to hurt you"

"What about my uncle Jamie" Nicki asked, desperately trying to sound braver than she felt. Santino just shrugged, and sipped his drink.

"Is my uncle ok?" Santino looked at her, then gestured to Marlon. "Take the kid to see her uncle"

"He needs water" Nicki blurted out before she could help herself. Suddenly terrified by the dark look that passed across Santino's face she stood up quickly and backed away. Santino stood up too, watching her. He then walked to the fridge and removed a bottle of water "here kid.

"Don't ask me to do anything else for him. You don't want to piss me off"

Nicki grabbed the water from Santino's outstretched hand. Marlon put his hand on her shoulder making her jump

"Hey" justine said "I'll take her down"

Santino sat down at the table again.

"Fine, Marlon why don't you follow and make sure everything is locked up tight after"

Nicki followed justine down the stairs to the basement. It got colder and darker as she descended the steps. As Marlon unlocked the door she felt her breathing quicken, frightened by what she would find.

"It'll be over soon" justine whispered gently in her ear. Looking over to where she had left jamie her heartbeat quickened at what she saw "that's what I'm afraid of" she whispered back as she stepped into the room. The door locked behind her and she ran across the room to Jamie.

"Uncle Jamie?" She said, reaching a hand to his cheek. He was slick with sweat but felt cold. His ripped shirt doing nothing to keep his body temperature up in the cold basement. Looking down Nicki saw the marks on his torso, two distinct bruises that painted his body an angry red and purple colour. Reaching out gently she brushed the area with her finger tips. Jamie let out a groan "Uncle Jamie, uncle jamie...Please wake up"

Slowly jamie lifted his head. Nicki tried to position herself under his arm to try to give him some support against the shackles again cutting into his wrists

"Nicki" he groaned "are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Jamie shuffled his feet, trying to gain some traction on them to ease the pull on his shoulders and the pain in his wrists

"No, I'm fine. Here..." Nicki opened the bottle and poured some water into her uncles mouth. He swallowed carefully, coughing a bit as it hit his tender stomach. "Thanks"

"Uncle Jamie, who are these people"

"I don't know. The short one"

"Santino" Nicki volunteered

"His brother was arrested by danny. He died in prison and I guess Santino blames danny and is out for payback" Nicki took a step back, fear gripped her again

"So he's going to kill you" tears threatened to spill down her cheeks again.

"Eventually. But he said his brother was tortured first, I'm guessing from his last appearence that's his plan"

He then remembered the light "I think they were filming it"

Nicki offered jamie some more water

"Year, when they came upstairs Santino asked someone called Angelo to upload it and email it. No guesses needed to know who they emailed it to"

Jamie rested his head against the cold brick behind him. His body was starting to shake, he worried that shock was setting in. However he knew that if Danny had seen that video he would do his damndest to rescue them...or die trying.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny threw his phone on his desk causing Jackie to jump "Nothing, another big fat nothing"

"Tech didn't come through?" Jackie asked

"Seems they have created a false IP trail. Any joy on finding out who this brother was?"

"Well I may have something there. 8 years ago you arrested one Joseph Morino, he was collared on drug charges, had $50k of coke in his car."

Danny reached for the file passed by Jackie "yeah I remember him. We always suspected he was just the runner and there was a bigger fish behind him. Narcotics had his brother Santino down as the likely power player but Joseph wouldn't give anyone up. He was sentenced to 15 years"

"Well the records show that 9 months into his stay he was held hostage by a rival drugs gang in his cell. It was 5 hours before ASU managed to gain entry and by then he'd been tortured and stabbed to death." Jackie looked up at Danny, they both stood and grabbed their coats "we gotta find out where Santino is now and I think I know how to find out" danny yelled as they raced out the precinct.


	8. Chapter 8

It was cold in the basement, jamie had gotten to the point where he just couldn't stop shivering. He knew it was late, his body was crying for sleep. His arms were agony being above his head for so long. He had persuaded Nicki back to the small bed in the corner to sleep, she was exhausted and frightened. Truth be told he was pretty damned frightened himself. He winced as any movement caused his body to protest. The cattle prod had done him plenty of damage, his head still hurt from the fall in the van.

He looked up to the sound of the door being unlocked. The blonde from earlier walked in followed by Santino and his men. "Nicki" justine whispered gently shaking Nicki from her sleep. Nicki opened her eyes sleepily, realising who was in the room she jumped out of bed and made to run in front of her uncle. She knew she couldn't protect him but she couldn't leave him. "Nicki no" justine shouted, trying to make a grab for her as she dived past her.

Facing Santino Nicki raised her chin in defiance, trying to look brave she knew the shaking gave her away. Justine came up to her, working very hard not to make eye contact with jamie "Please come with me" jamie leant in to Nicki and told her to go with justine. The last thing he wanted was Nicki seeing whatever was about to happen next.

Santino smiled at the brave girl infront of him. "Stay if you want kid, in your shoes I'd want to protect my uncle too" Santino nodded to Marlon who approached Jamie, Nicki stood her ground and Marlon just grinned and pushed her to the ground "LEAVE HER ALONE" jamie yelled as his neice sprawled on the floor. Justine ran to Nicki and pulled her back towards the door. Just as Marlon stepped in and punched jamie hard in the gut, the urge to want to double over and catch his breath was overwhelming but the shackles stopped him from being able. Before he had a chance to recover more blows rained down on him. His head, his already sore body, one after another. Blood poured from his nose and mouth. Jamie didn't know where the next strike was coming. It was then he looked up, and saw the light of the camera switch on again and Santino's voice

"Detective Reagen, watch your brother die"

"NO, no no no no" Nicki screamed. She was trying to reach her uncle but justine had hold of her. Another nod from Santino and Marlon approahed jamie again. This time he reached for the shackles on the wall and using a key opened them. Jamie collapsed to the floor, his breath coming in ragged bursts. His brain was yet again fighting against the darkness threatening but he knew he had to stay awake as he didn't know what would happen to Nicki if he didn't. More blows rained down on him, it felt like a freight train was pummelling him. He couldn't tell if he was being kicked or punched. He had no chance to attempt to get to his still chained feet. He was choking on blood, the coppery sludge sliding down his throat. He tried to cough it up, gagging as it hit the back of his throat. The next instance he felt something wrap around his neck and he was pulled to his knees, hands grappeling at the strap trying to end his life. He could feel his brain screaming for oxygen. His blood was loud in his ears, he clawed out at any which way, just trying to get the strap looser. But he was loosing, his vision was gone. Everything went black, the last thing he heard was shouting, and commotion. His last thought was for Nicki before the darkness took him.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny ' s CI had come through, they were racing through the streets towards the address just praying it was right and that jamie and Nicki were still alive.

Skidding to a halt out the front of the one story house. It's front not giving away any clue to what may be occuring inside. It was a nice house, pretty flowered boarders, well maintained.

Gun drawn danny and Jackie approached the front door. Back up was coming but he couldn't wait, his brothers life depended on it. Using his shoulder danny forced the door open, gun in front of him and Jackie close behind they stalked down the hallway. Checking the rooms to either side as the passed, it was then they heard the noise. Nicki screaming, grunts and laughter. Racing down the hall danny saw the basement stairs. Stepping down carefully he wasn't surprised their entrance through the front door had been missed. It was cold and enclosed down here. The bottom of the stairs came into view, Danny spied the open door. Still he could hear Nicki crying and the sound of flesh on flesh.

Someone had their back to the door, a light was on, more filming. Danny looked at Jackie, a deep breath and they burst through the door

"POLICE, EVERYBODY DOWN" At that the camera was dropped as Angelo spun around drawing his weapon BANG Jackie shot him square in the chest he was down. Danny scanned for jamie, his view blocked by Santino who went to pull his weapon BANG BANG BANG danny dropped him. Santino hit the floor eyes still open. It was then danny saw his brother, the life being strangled out of him by Marlon.

Jackie and danny stalked towards him, weapons trained on Marlon. Jamie was limp, suspended by the strap around his neck "LET HIM GO" Danny shouted. Marlon just laughed and went to pull tighter. Danny knew he had to take the shot, there was no choice. BANG BANG BANG

The first shot had gone clean through jamie shoulder striking Marlon in the upper thigh. He dropped the strap strangling the life from jamie and two more slugs hit him in the chest. He fell back landing at Nicki ' s feet. She screamed and scuttled back, justine next to her was frozen in shock.

Jackie was straight on her radio calling for a bus just as back up raced through the door. Danny ran to jamie's still form on the ground, praying he was alive. Turning his brother onto his back he reached for his neck and felt, there was a pulse there. It was slow and thready, but it was there. Looking up he saw Nicki being helped up by Jackie, uniformed officers had justine handcuffed. He ran up to her "Nicki, are you ok?" He said enveloping her in a hug "I'm fine uncle danny" Nicki looked round to where jamie was lying, paramedics were buzzing round him "Uncle Jamie? " She asked, tearful eyes turned up to Danny. Danny just hugged her tightly as he honestly didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

The Reagen family filled the waiting room. Erin was sat on the chairs, her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter. Danny was sat next to Linda, his knee bouncing in barely contained frustration. Linda was rubbing circles on his back, keeping him from leaping from his chair and racing down the hall to his brother. Frank was stood staring out the windows, his co worker and dear friend Garrett was stood leaning against a wall next to him. Silently showing Frank that he was there for him. Henry meanwhile was pacing the small walkway.

At the sound of a door opening at the end of the hall they all stood up, staring hopefully at the doctor in blue scrubs approaching them. Frank moved to the front "Commissioner.." the doctor started

"Frank please" frank answered in response. This wasn't the time to stand on ceremony. The doctor nodded "Frank, jamie has multiple injuries. Several broken ribs, a broken cheek bone, concussion. He has a severly bruised neck which will give him some bother but he will fine" Frank felt the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding let go, the tension in his tall frame relaxed. Around him his family were hugging each other in relief. "He'll need to stay in for a few days whilst we get his pain management under control and monitor the concussion but all being well he'll be out of here by the weekend"

"Can we see him?" Danny asked

"Of course. He's still unconcious but should wake up soon I would think, this way" the doctor indicated for the family to follow him down the hall.

Frank and his family all filed through the door, he was sure there was usually hospital policy on the number of visitors allowed in but at this time he didn't care. He approached the bed and mentally gasped at the sight that greeted him. His boy lay still against the pillows, his face a mess of bruises, his blonde hair still streaked with the last vestiges of dried blood that nothing short of a proper hair wash would remove. Moving his eyes down his boys body he saw jamie chest rising and falling gently. The bruises on his neck a telling sign about what had occurred. His body was bruised, it seemed there were more bruises than unmarred flesh.

Almost as if he sensed their presence jamie began to stir. His eyes fluttered and he coughed, opening his eyes in a panic not knowing where he was he flailed on the bed. The whites of his eyes wild in the dimmed light of the room. Danny ran over reaching over to hold his brothers arms down on the bed "hey, hey hey, jamie it's ok. You're in hospital" as jamie calmed and his eyes focused he looked at his big brother "danny" he rasped. He reached up to his neck and rubbed around the soreness. "How you feeling kid" danny asked sitting back in the chair as Frank came around the other side and rested his hand on jamies.

"Yeah, I'm ok. A bit sore you know"

Danny rolled his eyes " a BIT sore, jamie you've been hung like a pig in a butchers, beaten to a pulp a strangled and you're a BIT sore" jamie laughed and instantly regretted it as he coughed and groaned at the pain that erupted "Ok, a lot sore"

Frank sat and looked at his boys and for not the first time he was relieved that all was ok and his family were still together. Thoughts of Joe clearly hung at the forefront of his mind but as jamie lay there his hand enveloped by franks and the smiles that all came his direction frank allowed himself to smile.


End file.
